South Yorkshire Transport Museum
0-4-0 tank loco]] The South Yorkshire Transport Museum, formerly the Sheffield Bus Museum, is a museum which documents the history of bus transport in South Yorkshire. The museum is located on an industrial estate in the village of Aldwarke, part of Rotherham. In addition to many buses, the museum also features a Sheffield Tramway tram, a rail locomotive, commercial vehicles and a couple of tractors, all with a local connection. About SYTM The museum opened in 1987 as the Sheffield Bus Museum, and was located at tram sheds at the Tinsley depot in Sheffield. The museum moved to its present location in Rotherham in 2007, when it also changed its name. Since late 2009 there are two units: bay 8 and bay 9 of a modern industrial unit located near the Tata Aldwarke rolling mills (Formerly British Steel) & the Parkgate Retail Park. Since the original museum started the museum trust have aquired a lot more vehicles including ex Doncaster corporation Leyland PD2 188 (388 KDT), some ex WW2 military vehicles and 2 Sheffield buses: Leyland PD3 904 (3904 WE) and Leyland PD2 1156 (3156WE). The first event day was celebrated at Easter 2007, when the new premises, now known as the SOUTH YORKSHIRE TRANSPORT MUSEUM were opened to the general public. This first event day attracted a large audience of local people. a Leyland Open top bus for hire]] The Museum operates a heritage bus hire service, using some of the vehicles in its fleet: http://www.sytm.co.uk/html/heritage.html. It's worth a visit and if you are interested come on one of our event days: http://www.sytm.co.uk/html/event_days.html and there is a free heritage bus service that runs to the museum from Rotherham interchange platform C1 at 10:45, 11:45, 12:45, 13:45, 14:45 and 15:45. History The Sheffield Bus Museum Trust opened the original Transport Museum at the tram sheds at the Tinsley depot in Sheffield in 1987. The origins of the SBMT were actually much earlier, when schoolboys at High Storrs Grammar School in Sheffield became interested in the local transport scene. By the late sixties a 1946 vintage Leyland PD1 double deck bus had been purchased by a group that was the nucleus of the Sheffield Omnibus Enthusiasts Society, the aim of which was to preserve an old bus. Thus was the local area interest in the conservation of historical vehicles formed. Keith Beeden was one of the founding fathers of the bus preservation movement in Sheffield and has been a mainstay of the development of the Museum from a small set of schoolboys in the late 1960s to a full-fledged and respected Transport Museum today. Here he tells the story up to Easter 2007 in his own words. The SHEFFIELD BUS MUSEUM TRUST opened the Transport Museum at the Tinsley Tram Sheds in 1987. The origins of the SBMT were actually much earlier, when schoolboys at High Storrs Grammar School became interested in the local transport scene. By the late sixties a 1946 vintage Leyland PD1 double deck bus had been purchased by a group that was the nucleus of the Sheffield Omnibus Enthusiasts Society, the aim of which was to preserve an old bus. Thus was the local area interest in the conservation of historical vehicles formed. Together with the South Yorkshire Transport Group (later renamed SYT Society) the two entities combined their interests with the aim of developing a local bus collection policy. From the efforts of various individuals in association with the two parties, a variety of vehicles formerly operated by the Sheffield, Rotherham and North East Derbyshire operators were brought together. They consisted of both single and double deck buses, even including a Rotherham double deck trolleybus. The vehicles were kept on an open site in a building suppliers yard at Heeley. In order to formalise the vehicle collection policy, the Sheffield Bus Preservation Circle was inaugurated. The South Yorkshire PTE recruited a new Public Relations Officer, named Bruce Hugman. He was extremely interested in the local preservation scene, and quickly made himself known, with some exciting ideas to contribute. Bruce was instrumental in a link with the South Yorkshire Railway Society, bringing another group interested in local transport matters. This broader emphasis, now including rail interests, led to a change of title for the content of the collection, to come into line, the SBPC now became the South Yorkshire Transport Collection, with the aim of formulating a transport collection, on a suitable site to form a museum for public appreciation. Problems ensued when the Wilkinson’s builders yard had to be vacated at short notice and this led to a dispersal of the collection, as a temporary measure. The trolleybus went to Sandtoft, a bus went to nearby Haxey and some were exiled to Co. Durham and Merseyside. A few did remain in the Sheffield area, but the situation was quite unsatisfactory. At this juncture, the future of the collection was in doubt and an intensive search for alternative accommodation was set in motion. Bruce Hugman succeeded in persuading Sheffield Council to provide an unused building at the Kelham Island Industral Museum. With a great sense of relief and jubilation, the dispersed fleet of local vehicles was moved into the new site. First of all came the single deckers, as the single entrance at Kelham was not of sufficient height to admit a double-decker. We agreed to share the cost of the alterations to the door, to admit higher vehicles, so that shortly after, the double-decker fleet could be moved in. This happy state of affairs did not last for long: the Kelham management decided to use our section for an expansion project of its own. After ten months residence, the vehicle collection was again in need of a new home and the feverish search for a new site was again set in motion. Our South Yorkshire Railway associates offered a joint proposal to occupy part of the Newton Chambers site at Chapeltown. An appraisal of the intended site was to reveal that there were possibilities in the joint operation of a Rail and Road transport venture at Chapeltown. Therefore, with the assistance of officials and employees of SYPTE, another transfer from Kelham Island was pursued, to occupy our new base at Newton Chambers, in 1985. The arrangement with SYRS proved to be quite unsatisfactory, for among other problems, the whole site was to be re-developed as an Industrial Estate. Once again a withdrawal was put in hand and the vehicles dispersed, with local operators, including Richardson Travel and South Yorkshire Transport, offering accommodation for some buses in the period up to deregulation. At this point, our morale was at a low ebb, for the continued existence of the collection was in serious doubt. With a last determined push a thoroughly intensive effort was made by the senior members to resolve this recurring problem. Premises for lease were inspected which included the B&C Co-operative site at Attercliffe, a site at Green Lane Ecclesfield and premises on Bridge Street, Sheffield, for various reasons, all were rejected. Finally, a chance to view the Tinsley Tram Sheds premises at the junction of Weedon Street Attercliffe Common was presented. Built in 1873-4 for the Sheffield Tramways Company and taken over by Sheffield Corporation in 1896 and extended in 1900, this historic site seemed to fulfil the needs required by a transport collection. Its great age was a problem, but an inspection seemed to support the view that the condition of the building was reasonable, and a long 25-year lease was available. Eventually, Bay 3 was made available for occupancy and discussions with the various parties resulted in the appointment of five Trustee/ Guarantors to sign the lease. With a few modifications and a repair to the main door, the collection of vehicles was moved in stages to the new, permanent home. The five Trustees of the Sheffield Bus Museum Trust (a charity) were also Guarantors of the lease and later Directors of SBMT Ltd (a company limited by guarantee). They bore personal financial liability for the rent payable to the Landlord: a responsibility that weighed heavily upon them. Without these men (Keith Beeden, Mike Greenwood, David Roberts, David Tummon and Eric Wilson) all the positive developments that have led to the present situation could not have taken place. (Ed.) The Tram shed saga From early in the new regime, problems of flooding were to be a constant feature and a gradual deterioration of the main structure and roof assembly, over a number of years, with little maintenance carried out by the Landlord’s, led to a generally run down building. The lease conditions did not permit an early release from the contract, so that little could be done to move away. Storm damage and the theft of lead from the roof in 2006, rendered an intolerable atmosphere of dereliction and decrepitude, making the premises unfit for purpose. The conditions at the tram sheds got so that we couldn't work. It was subject to flooding, the building structure was unsafe and when lead was stolen from the roof and not replaced more water came in! If something was cleaned one day by the next it was rusty and dirty. On a winter's day the temperature outside was a few degrees greater than in the damp building. We do not miss the tram sheds at all. The only things better about it were that the building was related to local transport and it was easy to get to. The Landlords made an abortive attempt to effect roofing repairs, but in the event no contractor was prepared to carry out such work. At this stage, with the fifth and final portion of the lease due, the Directors/ Guarantors were offered the termination of the lease – without financial penalty. After the relevant discussions, all parties agreed to this termination plan. A New Start at Aldwarke The museum moved to its present location in Rotherham in 2007, when it also changed its name. Since late 2009 there are two units: bay 8 and bay 9 of a modern industrial unit, which is dry with a concrete yard. The first event day was celebrated at Easter 2007, when the new premises (now termed the SOUTH YORKSHIRE TRANSPORT MUSEUM) were opened to the general public. This first event day attracted a large audience of local people. South Yorkshire Transport Rally with the iconic Tinsley fly-over behind]] The group organise the annual South Yorkshire Transport Rally which is held at Meadowhall Coach Park at Tinsley in Sheffield on Sunday 19 September whilst the museum is open too, with a free heritage bus link operating between the sites. The rally is always a great event and has a better turn out every year it operates, with a wide selection of buses, cars and commercial along with a number of stalls selling transport models, books and videos etc. The collection The museum houses a varied collection of vehicles and transport memorabilia. Most of the vehicles belong to the trust but others are on loan from private owners and companies. Several vehicle are undergoing restoration by several groups within the trusts membership. See also *wikipedia:South Yorkshire Transport References / sources External links * South Yorkshire Transport Museum - official site Category:Bus museums in England Category:Visitor attractions in Rotherham Category:Museums in South Yorkshire Category:Transport in South Yorkshire